Life according to Lily
by TheRugMaster
Summary: Lily Evans keeps a diary of her sixth year at Hogwarts. Mainly concerning, to her eternal regret, one incorrigible James Potter.
1. September

1st September

Here we are again. Back at Hogwarts for another year of exams, rows and parties. I've been back for like two minutes I swear and I was forced to go out and do sodding prefect duties. Bloody typical. I hate being a prefect. All my friends got to stay in the warm common room while I had to traipse around the freezing cold corridors with Remus Lupin, who is nice admittedly (nicer than those stupid friends of his anyway) but not the most talkative of people. I ended up doing that really embarrassing thing where you babble like a lunatic just to fill the silence.

Plus, he looks really ill; he's all like pale and tired looking. Surely after six weeks off he should be looking all fresh and rejuvenated? I always look like a bag of crap by July because I'm tired and sick of exams and my face is always red because school uniforms are BOILING and I always burn and end up clashing with my hair.

But I'm normal looking in September.

And obviously last summer term was just AWFUL, the worst one ever-

No, I'm not going to think about that.

It was a really weird holiday without Sev Snape though. Normally he's buzzing around like a particularly irritating fly, but he had the common sense to keep out of my way this summer the greasy bastard. Probably hanging out with all his death eater mates. Well good. See if I even care!

Oops. I dotted that exclamation mark a little too hard and it made a hole in the paper.

I saw him on the train. He gave me this stupid little smile and pathetic wave, but I just ignored him. God he makes me mad.

He makes me so angry it makes me want to go out with Potter, just to annoy him. Then I remember that if I went out with Potter I'd probably kill him, which obviously wouldn't be a good idea. So I just content myself with various conversations which end with a satisfying punch on the nose. (His nose I mean, not mine.)

I have to stop writing now. Mary just threw a shoe at me and shouted that if I don't stop scratching away and keeping her awake she's going to hex me.

I'm going to do what she says. Mary's scary when she doesn't get enough sleep.

2nd September

Oh. My. God. I'm starting to think that taking NEWTs was a BIG mistake. Maybe I should have dropped out and gone to work at Madam Malkins.

I got 4 pieces of homework today. FOUR! And I'm only taking 5 subjects! And James frigging Potter is in both Charms _and_ Transfig. And Slughorn was a total wanker and paired me up with Sirius Black in potions.

FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR.

Herbology was a total joke, completely overrun by Hufflepuffs. In fact the only non-Hufflepuffs are me, Evanna, Lupin and Carmelita Addinall, who's from Ravenclaw. Well, there's Parkinson and Rudd from Slytherin but they don't count because they spent the whole time feeling each other up.

The only good lesson was ancient runes and that was because me and Rivalee spent the whole time in fits of laughter over her ex-boyfriend (who was a cheating bastard) who has for some obscure reason dyed his hair orange.

4th September

Oh damnation. I've just found Petunia's bracelet in my trunk. How the hell did they get there? At least she has a new reason to hate me. I expect the salem-esque cry of "WITCH!" was getting a little tired.

The bracelet is this nasty cheap looking gold thing from her boyfriend, who she thankfully spent most of the summer with. His name is Vernon which I think says it all. I thought he was a bit on the chubby side, but whatever. She seems to like him.

Christ knows why, he's as boring as hell. He came round for dinner one time and I nearly fell asleep in my soup. I was telling Riva this in Runes today and winked and said "Maybe he's an animal in bed."

Ok, that is disgusting. Stupid sex-obsessed friend, who has kindly put images in my head that I don't want in there!!! I don't think an over active imagination helps either.

He is an animal, but not in the sick way that she means- he's a rude, fat pig.

I feel sick now. Thanks a bunch Riva.

7th September

_Evanna's birthday_

It was Eva's 17th birthday today. The stupid Marauders came up to us and sang happy birthday to her at breakfast. I'd have died of embarrassment, but Eva doesn't get embarrassed. She just sat there with one eyebrow raised. I wish I could do that. I tried practising in front of the mirror once, but I just looked like a wannabe Bond villain. And that wasn't really the look that I was going for to be honest.

I'm behind on homework _already_. I'm like the worst prefect ever. Plus I totally abuse my power by using it to put Slytherins in detention and in long queues and stuff.

It was so boring doing patrol this evening. Lupin looked like death warmed up, so I don't blame him for answering my babbles with "hmmm" and "yeah" and even the occasional "I know", but it was pretty dull.

10th September

Oh god oh god.

I've been able to drive Snape out of my head by ignoring him, but that tactic all went to hell today.

I was looking for a book to help me with my potions essay when I heard this cough behind me. I turned to see who was so rudely distributing their sick germs near me, saw it was Snape and turned around again immediately.

**Snape: Hi.**

**Me: ...**

Snape: Are you still not talking to me?

No, you stupid wanker, of course I'm still talking to you. Can't you hear me babble?

Snape: Lily, listen.

I started humming some muggle song that I heard on the radio all summer. I knew that Snape wouldn't recognise it, him having so much magical blood in him....not.

**Snape: Lily, please.**

**Me: (hums louder)**

**Snape: Lily, I'm so, so sorry. I've really missed you...will you please listen to me?!**

**Me: (whips round) Leave me alone for god's sake! Just go away! I don't **_**care**_**! I don't care about your stupid apologies and your-your stupid "oh I've really missed you" and-and your...stupid...annoying..."Lily, Lily, Lily" all the fucking time-I just **_**don't CARE**_**!**

I was getting pretty worked up by this point as you may have gathered and the words were just falling out my mouth without permission from my brain so I thought I'd better shut up.

I seized my book and went to push past him, but he grabbed my arm.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I growled through gritted teeth. "I'll hex you, I swear."

"Please..." he began.

I wrenched my arm away and went for my wand but he got hold of both my hands and I couldn't pull away. He's a hell of a lot stronger than he looks you know, and lets face it I'm only like 5 foot 2 and barely strong enough to open a jar of pickled onions.

"Please listen to me." He pleaded. I just focussed my eyes on his hair. God, he has annoying hair. I mean, really would it kill him to wash it once in a while?

"I really miss you Lily." He went. "I'm your best friend."

I felt like crying. Stupid PMS.

"Was." I said harshly. "Let go of me Snape, please."

He let go of one hand, but gripped tightly onto the other. I'd dropped my book and it was lying by our feet. I'd hoped that it had landed on his toe, but no such luck.

"My book..." I whispered. "Let me go Sev, please, let me go." Oh goody, now I was bloody begging the greasy git to let me go.

"No, I-"

"Is there a problem?" My heart sank. I actually felt it move past my insides, down my leg coming to a gentle thudding halt in my shoes. James bloody fucking Potter was standing there, one eyebrow raised in a- though I hate to admit it- fairly attractive manner. I blushed.

Snape let me go straight away to my relief. It would have been so embarrassing if he'd made a scene. I grabbed the stupid book and wrapped my arms around it protectively, my face blood red.

"Goodbye Snape." I said stiffly and stalked off. I could hear Potter following me, but I couldn't look at him because I could feel the tears bubbling up. I checked out the book, shoved it in my bag (squashing an orange that was in there, just to cheer me up) and marched out.

Once I was out, I leaned against a wall, took a deep breath. "Thanks." I said, closing my eyes.

"That's ok." said Potter cautiously; obviously hoping I wasn't going to weep all over him. "Are you alright?"

Well, I didn't expect that. I just nodded tiredly. I didn't trust myself to speak just yet.

"So why were you and Sniv- Snape holding hands anyway?" he asked teasingly, trying to lighten the mood probably. I was just in the mood to go up to the tower, shout at someone, anyone, and then cry and eat chocolate to be honest.

"He was trying to apologise for last te-"I managed to choke out before bursting into tears, which was a disaster in itself. I don't cry very often, but when I do...Jesus I weep oceans. Plus my eyes go all puffy and all my eyeliner runs down my face and the end of my nose goes bright red and I can't talk and it's all horrible.

The next thing I knew, Potter was hugging me. Yes, you did read that right (Whoever 'you' are). James Potter wrapped his arms around me and gave me this massive bear hug. And I didn't hex him.

I don't know who was more surprised that I didn't me or him.

He pulled back once I was speaking English and not cry-ese. I was going to say something else, but then I noticed him looking awkwardly at a spot behind me. I turned slowly, half expecting to see You-Know-Who, half expecting to see Snape. I kind of hoped for you-know-who.

As if I'd be that lucky.

"All right Snape?" Potter said easily. Snape looked really pissed off and took a step forward and I lost my temper and started shouted insults.

Potter bundled me away before I got us banned from the library and we left Snape blinking like a goldfish.

14th September

So now I have detention. That's where I am now. McGonagall gave us lines, but that's too boring. I don't care about detention though it was kind of worth it.

It was chucking it down at lunchtime so we stayed in. The Marauders were being all twatty and flicking ink around and some of it landed on Riva who was all like "My hair!" and then on Eva who was shouted "BOLLOCKS! My eye!!"

So, obviously then we had to retaliate, and pretty soon it was all out war. Then Black hit Snape by "accident" and so it turned into Gryffindor vs. Slytherin with several Ravenclaws on our team too. Snape looked really hacked off to see me having a good time with Potter so I made sure I laughed a lot.

Potter though, the complete prick, dumped a load on my head so I have massively huge black splodges in my hair. In revenge I poured it all down the back of his shirt and in his bag for later. Ha ha ha.

Anyway McGonagall came in and gave us all a right bollocking. Me, Lupin and that Slytherin knob Nott also got letters home because we're prefects and "should be setting a good example, not blatantly disregarding rules". Although technically there is no rule banning ink fights. But I didn't think it wise to tell McGonagall this. I don't fancy having double detention.

20th September

Black blew our potion up today. It was hilarious.

He put essence of catfish in while the potion was on boil. I TOLD him to wait until was cool, but did he listen?

Bollocks did he.

It would have been very, very, VERY annoying...if it hadn't landed on that spoilt Daddy's girl Narcissa Black and dyed patches of her skin green. And burnt her eyebrows off. I was actually doubled over laughing. Me and Black were just clinging onto each other, crying with laughter...her face!!!

Still, they'll grow back, I'm sure. And Slughorn promised Narcissa that the green would fade quickly.

In a few weeks or so.

Shame.

23rd September

Narcissa Black really has it in for me now. I couldn't care less, but it is pretty amusing watching her try to come up with witty comebacks.

27th September

Ew!!! Caught that little pervert Pettigrew looking down my top today at lunch, when I leaned over for some chips. I sat back really quickly with only about three chips and pulled on my jumper even though it was boiling in the hall today. About a minute later I saw Lupin smack Pettigrew round the back of a head with a newspaper and Black offered me the bowl of chips.

30th September

O...Kay....

Had a very, very, very, very, VERY weird dream last night. Still slightly weirded out by it.

So, I dreamt that I was going out with Snape (ew!!!!!) and that he cheated on me with Dumbledore (what?!?!) and Potter came and kicked his arse (Snape's I mean, not our esteemed and ancient headmaster) for cheating on me and then I went out with Potter.

Huh??????

I told Mary, Eva and Rivalee in Charms. They nearly wet themselves laughing. I don't know why. It's not even funny.

Good friends.

Once Rivalee had calmed down she said (seriously) that my dream obviously was reflecting real life.

And I was like that is such crap because a) Snape is the last person that I would ever want to go out with and b) Snape is the last person that I would ever want to go out with. Seriously, I'd rather marry You-Know-Who. I'd rather marry James Potter!

And Rivalee got all huffy because she loves Divination and is taking it at NEWT and believes all of that shite and I only took it because it was that or muggle studies and obviously being a muggle born there's not much point me taking it and I failed it because I sat at the back with Evanna and pissed around or went to sleep on Lupin's shoulder and so when it got to the exam I didn't even know what topics we'd even covered over the whole two years, so obviously I got a T. Maybe I should have taken muggle studies. I could have sat at the back and pissed around with Mary and fallen asleep on Black's shoulder instead. And got an O.

Anyway, so she was spouting some rubbish about how my affection or preference or something had moved from Snape to Potter. Yeah, ok.

"And that Dumbledore is gay." giggled Mary.


	2. October

2nd October

I am going to kill Rivalee Zane. Slowly and very painfully. Black and Potter somehow heard about my dream and are now taking the piss. How did they find out? Oh, let me see...could it possibly be my so called friend explaining my weirdo dream in a voice that is so loud a man in a coma in Australia heard?

See, this is what happens when you have a friend who believes in freaky crap like dream meanings.

I mean, it's not like it's my fault what images my stupid subconscious pulls up. I'd much rather have had a dream about Caleb the guy who plays guitar in the best band ever, Forever the mystic kids. But no. I have to dream about _Snape_ and _Potter_.

Even Lupin was taking the piss on patrol tonight. God, I wanted to deck him.

Gits.

5th October

I think Mary fancies Lupin.

6th October

Yeah, she does. And she wants me to find out if he likes her too. What are we, 12?

Plus, I don't think he does. And I have a sneaking suspicion that he's gay. I mean, why else would he be single? That didn't come out right. I'm not suggesting that just because he's single he's gay (I'm single and I'm straight) merely that I've never noticed him take any interest in any girls. And you know he's nice, he's smart, he's funny, he's popular, he's kind of cute in a nerdy kind of way...he could easily get a girlfriend. If he wants one.

But anyway, back to my stupidly impossible task. How the hell am I going to find out if Lupin fancies Mary?

10th October

I was going to pick Black's brain in Potions (not literally, although it's tempting sometimes to poke a quill down there and see if there's actually anything in there) but all of the Marauders were mysteriously absent from all lessons, all day. Obviously it would have anything to do with the fact that today is Black's 17th birthday. Wonder where they went?

I'm starting to wish I'd skived today. I'm in Transfig and it's so boring it's not even funny. McGonagall is just droning on an-

Oops. McGonagall caught me writing in here when she asked me a question and I didn't answer because I was too busy "expressing my boredom and desire to truant".

Truant. As if anyone even uses that word any more.

At least she was polite enough to only read today's entry.

Nosy bitch. This diary is a record of my innermost thoughts and feeling etc. Etc. Etc. I wouldn't read her diary. Not that I'd want to. It'd be so boring, all about her weirdo obsession with cats and her unrequited love for Dumbledore.

I digress.

On the whole I suppose she wasn't too bad. I got a bit of lecture, but no detention.

11th October

Damn McGonagall! Damn her to the deepest pits of hell!!

The Marauders got totally busted about skiving yesterday and McGonagall told them that I told her! They were so mad. It was quite intimidating actually, but Evanna was with me and she can be pretty scary herself.

I didn't want to tell them that she had caught me writing in my diary because a) they would try to find it, b) they would read it c) they would take the piss and d) Potter would get some sort of stupid kick about him in my diary. Never mind the fact that it was a passing reference to him-obviously it means I fancy him, due to the ridiculous stereotype that girls write in their diaries to moon over the most popular guy in school.

Anyway.

I told them that I didn't _mean _to tell her, and then I was like well you shouldn't be skiving anyway.

See, its stupid replies like that that mean I end up with a reputation for being an arse licking teachers pet. Which I'm not. The prefect thingy doesn't help. Come to think of it, it was probably the nerdy reputation that got me landed with the bloody thing.

So the Marauders decided to stop speaking to me. As if I even care; I'm more hacked off about my dork reputation.

Well at least I don't have a reputation for being a man whore like Black. Or a bullying bastard like Potter or a pervy creep like Pettigrew or a geeky tag along like Lupin. (That's unfair, I like Lupin).

So yeah, Potter. Your face.

13Th October

Ooh, well that lasted a long time. Not. Black was waffling on in potions about...something, I don't know what I lost interest and Lupin was talking to me on patrol tonight. And I never talk to Pettigrew if I can help it because he weirds me out, so that doesn't make any difference.

So the only one talking to me is Potter. I feel like I should feel angry or hurt or something, but I just don't really care.

15th October

Oh, for God's sake. James Potter is such a bloody drama queen. Black told me in potions that Potter was considering his feelings for me because he didn't know if he could love a snitch.

I burst out laughing and pointed out that Potter already IS in love with a snitch i.e. Quiddich.

Black did this gay little huffy thing and started dumping all these random ingredients in the cauldron and I was like what is up with you? Then I vanished his stupid made up potion that was BOUND to blow up and hit Narcissa Black and she'd get mad and curse me but not Black because he's her cousin and she's probably planning to marry him because she's an inbred.

So ANYWAY, after I'd got rid of his stupid potion I said "Look, Black, I don't know what you or Potter want me to say, because to be brutally honest it doesn't really make much of a difference to my life if Potter talks to me or not. I don't care if he thinks I'm a snitchy cow. I don't CARE if he decides to stop fancying me. In fact, I'd be glad. So, can please tell you friend to GET OVER HIMSELF?"

That's when I noticed that Black was staring at this point behind my head. There was this polite cough behind me and I turned slowly to see Slughorn looking at me. I gave this feeble little smile, praying that my GeekReputation (TM) would kick in and save me.

"So, Miss Evans lets have a look at your potion." His smile was kind of fixed, but it seemed like he was going to gloss over my little rant. Phew.

At least until I turned back to see an empty cauldron. Cue me staring in panic and horror.

Then Black pushed this flask in front of Slughorn.

"Here you go sir." He said smoothly. "We finished early, so we cleared up."

I could have kissed him. Ew. Scratch that. I could have hugged him. I wanted to gape, but fortunately had the good sense to shut up and go with the flow.

"What was in the flask?" I asked on the way to dinner. He tapped his nose and winked.

"I don't want to give you any corrupting ideas Evans." He grinned.

I nudged him with my elbow and he whined "owww!" and put his hand to his arm. Yeah, like that hurt.

"No, I'm serious, Black..."

"No, I'm Sirius." He protested.

I threw him a disdainful look. He's been using that joke, or variations of it, since first year. It gets old quickly. "What was in there?"

He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "You don't want to know." He said.

"No, I really do."

"No, you really don't."

"Tell me!" I whined like a kid.

"Piss and ink."

No, I did _not_ want to know.

20th Oct

Yay!

Gryffindor won their match against Hufflepuff 310-20. Good game, great playing etc. I mean that fact that they were playing against _Hufflepuff_, a team notorious for not being able to tell which end of a broom is the bit you sit on, has nothing to do with it.

But seriously. Even _I_ know how to sit on a broom and I'm a) Muggleborn and b) scared shitless of flying. When we had our first flying lesson in first year I got like 2 foot off the ground and I freaked out and FAINTED. It was SO embarrassing. That's when I became friends with Evanna. She kindly offered to take me up to the common room or Madam Pomfrey or whatever because she was already "Capable of sitting on a flying piece of wood, thanks."

Yes, that is what she said to the teacher. That's why I love Eva. She wasn't being arrogant or anything either she is an amazing keeper. And an amazing friend, seeing as I had never spoken to her before and then I vomited on her shoes. Aw. Bonding through vomit. I bet not many friendships are built upon sick.

I digress. Where was I?

Oh yeah. So I was going to say this to Potter but he was snogging Jennifer Hadley, who is only like the prettiest girl in the year below. She has bad taste.

Anyway I spent most of the time protecting my vomit buddy Evanna from the evil clutches of Pervy Pettigrew.

He is such a creep. I mean, why is he even if Gryffindor? He's a total wimp who can't do anything for himself and hero worships Potter and Black. What is that all about?

27th October.

Hurrah! Nearly Hogsmeade trip time, which means I can get my hair cut, it is driving me INSANE.

29th October.

Potter is DEAD.

I'm seriously considering marching up to him and killing him with whatever happens to be handy. Do you know what he's gone and done now?

Of course you don't. You're parchment.

Anyway this is why I'm going to kill Potter. If I end up in Azkaban and this diary is read at least my motives will be clear. Unless I take it with me...it'll be something to do at least, apart from have all my happy memories sucked out of me. I could write all my experiences down and get published and become extremely famous and critically acclaimed for my gritty realism in my searing truthful and heartfelt memoirs. It could be called _Memoirs of a Murderer _or perhaps something incredibly deep and meaningful like _The Madness Within. _Ooh, I like that. This killing idea is sounding better and better.

I digress.

What Potter has done is get me, Eva, Rivalee, Mary, the marauders and a bunch of skanky Slytherins in detention for a week.

Oh and BANNED FROM HOGSAMEADE.

Well, not forever, just for this trip, but still. I NEED a haircut! I can't see! If my hair gets so long that it goes in my eyes, I could miss a step and fall down one of the massive staircases and DIE. And it would be ALL HIS FAULT. And besides, if you get more than four detentions at one time for one specific thing you get a letter home. And every time you get a letter home it goes on your permanent record. So now my previously spotless record now has 2 black marks on, in the space of not even two months and both are because of James bloody Potter. And it's for the stupidest thing ever.

A food fight.

Yes, Potter is so mature that he starts a food fight. What the hell is wrong with a DUEL?

I mean, all that happened was the Slytherins were bitching about us. Big whoop. They always are. And then they started to shout stuff over. Pathetic stuff like that Gryffindors are gay and stuff. Very offensive. Not.

But Potter got pissed off and stood up and started to shout back. I reached up and grabbed the knot of his tie and pulled him back down onto the bench. I kept my hand there for a minute and then I deemed it safe to let him go.

Oh, how wrong I was.

That complete _idiot_ Avery shouted over that Potter is never going to get a shag because Evans is too frigid.

I mean _what?_

Anyway Potter went really red and stood up and grabbed a roast potato and lobbed it at Avery. And Potters a chaser, he's got good aim. So _thwack_ it hit Avery on his big nose and _splat_ it went all over his face. This was, admittedly, amusing. What wasn't amusing was when the Slytherins got all protective and territorial and started chucking all this crap at us. Snape got parsnip in my (ridiculously long) hair the bastard. Everyone was fighting back and then Potter shoved a potato in my hand and then McGonagall and Slughorn came over just as I threw it and because I'm such a bad shot it HIT Slughorn on the knee.

McGonagall went ape shit at us. She hauled all...all FIFTEEN of us out and gave us a massive bollocking.

31st October.

What a crappy day. No Hogsmeade trip and detention. Lines. SO BORING. My hand is killing me.

The only good thing was the Halloween feast. Black had his wand out (oo-er) and was making the dishes on the Slytherin table float every time Avery went to get some.

And even that wasn't that great.

**Please review!!**


	3. November

2nd November

Had my last detention today. I think that McGonagall planned to torture me for a bit because she paired me and Potter up to clean all the skanky cauldrons in Dungeon 2. _Without magic. Me and Potter._

_Alone._

I know.

But...it wasn't too bad, I'll admit. Well, in here. To everyone else I'll moan like crazy about it because that's what I do. But Potter was quite funny. We were slagging of the Slytherins and just other trivial stuff.

I was cleaning this one cauldron and not paying the slightest bit of attention and I spliced my hand on this rusty iron nail thing, right across my palm, and I tell you what, it bloody hurt. My eyes filled up with tears- and it was really deep!! All this blood like _gushed_ out of my hand.

I was like "Eww!" and I held it out. Potter looked at it and went really white and blithery.

"Oh, for god's sake." I snorted. "Take off your tie and pass it here."

"What are you going to do?" he asked as he took it off and held it out. I started wrapping it round my hand.

"I'm going to stop the ble-OW!" God it stung.

"Here let me." He said and took my hand and his tie and wrapped it around and tied it. I stood there and tried not to gaze. His chest is at my eye level and we were REALLY close. I'm not sure that I actually needed to practically be pressed against him to be honest, but there we go.

He kind of slowed down as he tied it and I looked up and he looked down at the same time and then I was looking right into his eyes.

They're actually quite nice eyes. They're hazel, but he's got these sort of smokey eyelashes-

I digress.

I swallowed nervously, because, jeez, his gaze was _intense_.

"Lily," said Potter "Do you like me at all?"

Oh god. Noooo. I don't want this conversation.

"I....like....your hair." I said hopefully.

"Even though I used to muss it up to look like I'd just been playing Quidditch?" he asked. "I thought that made you sick."

I blushed bright red and mumbled something- I don't know even know what. Crap, anyway.

"Sorry." He said "There was no need to bring that up."

I shook my head although really I wanted to say, yes actually that was a bit of a stupid thing to bring up.

"Come on." said Potter "Lets skip the rest of detention."

"McGonagall will blow her top." I warned him, although really I couldn't care less what she thinks. I was much more worried about what else he might say- or do. Or try to do. Or try to say. If you know what I mean.

I don't. Anyway.

He shrugged. "You're injured." He said easily. "I'm taking you to the hospital wing, that nail was rusty."

We went up to the hospital wing and my cut cleaned and healed- that thing could have given me tetanus, thanks a bunch Slughorn- and then we went back to the common room, where Black and Rivalee were in a corner talking. They skived off even earlier than we did, and _we_ had a valid excuse. Lupin and Mary were in not very long after but Evanna didn't get in until like midnight. She just stomped upstairs not saying a word. Mary and Riva went up after her. I was about to follow her but Potter grabbed me and invited us to a fireworks party on the 5th.

6th November

What the hell is up with me? I'm actually ENJOYING spending time with the Marauders. Next thing you know I'll be playing pranks on unsuspecting first years, eating like a pig, using the Sirius/serious joke more than necessary and be using a stupid nickname like...like....something stupid anyway.

We went to their little fireworks thing last night. We had to sneak out and then down past Hagrid's hut and into the bloody forbidden forest and into this little clearing.

It was so cold. Eva moved from next to me cos Pervy Pettigrew was next to her and he kept "accidently" touching her leg. She moved next to Black. She was shivering loads and Black put his arm around her. I think that Mary was hoping that Lupin would do the same but he didn't seem to pick up on her hints.

Pervboy didn't try anything with me because a) I would have kicked him in the balls and b)Potter seems to have some kind of weird claim on me, which is odd because I think I've made it pretty obvious that I'm not interested. We're just friends. In fact, we're barely even that.

The fireworks were good though and Rivalee had brought a bag of sweets and butterbeer. And a few bottles of firewiskey, which I can only assume Nick, her badass, but gorgeous, brother sent to her.

So anyway we were all a bit giggly and tipsy by the time we were heading back. I was holding hands with Potter and Lupin, I rest my case. The Marauders know like every single secret passage in the whole damn castle, which was useful because you know, underage drinking, in the Forbidden Forest, after curfew tends to get you in a LOT of trouble. Teachers and headboy and girl were on patrol, so we had to keep hiding in the stupidest of places. (Very funny)

At one point we were all squashed up behind this portrait- yes, all eight of us. I was squeezed in right near the front with Potter sort of leaning over behind me (get your mind out of the gutter). We could hear voices and tried to keep very still and very quiet, but then Eva suddenly gave this little yelp and moved suddenly and _bouf_, just like Jenga the whole thing gave way.

We all landed in a sprawling pile (me at the bottom of _course_) at the feet of Frank Longbottom, our wonderful headboy and DUMBLEDORE. (!!!!) Potter was _right on top of me _which was embarrassing as well as painful, and I had Mary's boot in my side.

Longbottom gave us detention, but Dumbledore- and this might sound weird, seeing as he's meant to be the headmaster and all, though he doesn't seem to do much except amble around (apart from fighting you-know-who I mean, but that's hardly school related is it?)- seemed pretty amused. He had this little look in his eye that made it kind of seem like he thought the whole thing was _funny. _Maybe it was me. (When I said this to Riva she wanted to know why on earth I was staring into Dumbledore's eyes. I just thought it would be good idea to note down the lack of discipline from our headmaster, in case I turn out to be a delinquent or druggie or something, so that this diary can be used so see what went wrong in my life so that an intelligent, pretty (fnar) young girl from a middle class background, who had so much to live for, turned to drugs for. I BLAME DUMBLEDORE!)

Where was I, before I turned into a crackhead? Oh yeah. It turned out that Pettigrew had touched Eva's boob and she freaked out. I don't blame her. Detention is preferable to being groped by him. Hey, _death_ is preferable.

7th November

Overheard the Marauder's talking today, about the other night.

"I can't believe you got us caught Wormtail." said Potter, sounding pretty disgruntled (Can I just quickly point out what a STUPID nickname that is? Thank you). Pettigrew mumbled something and Black laughed.

"Wormy, grabbing a girl's tits in the dark is not the way to her heart, unless she's a Ravenclaw." he snorted (WORMY?! What the hell?! Like _Wormtail_ isn't a bad enough name! God, I feel sorry for him, having to put up with that name- ew, actually, no I don't, he deserves it.) "I'm surprised that she didn't punch your lights out."

"I don't see why we couldn't have just taken your cloak." grumbled Pettigrew.

"Get real." scoffed Lupin "Like all eight of us could've fit under that."

Potter laughed. "He's just pissed off because Coles rejected him."

Then the bell went and I had to leg it so that I wouldn't get caught. Cloak? What cloak? How is a cloak going to help? Unless it's an invisibility cloak, and please, I know Potter has loads of money, but he's not that rich.

10th November

In library, tying to avoid Potter by pretending to write an ancient runes essay. I keep bumping into him and I don't want to talk to him.

Hmm. Well, it's more like I'm afraid to talk to him. See, last night I had another one of my stupid dreams, and in this one (I'm going red just thinking about it) I was..._kissing_ him. And I'm scared that I'm going to blurt it out to him by accident because I tend to do that. Tell people things I shouldn't. That's why I'm so bad a keeping secrets.

I haven't told anyone about it. God, imagine the overreaction. I'd never live it down. Look how they were about the other one.

And as for Potter...ew, no. Ok, so he's hot. But he knows it. And he's funny and clever (but he KNOWS it!) and I still haven't quite got past the urge to poke his head with a chopstick to deflate it. Chopsticks are blunt. Never mind. The meaning's there.

12th November

Gah!! Potter came over to me today to see if he'd offended me. I, of course, went bright red. Stupid cheeks. Stupid Celtic colouring. See THIS is why you don't want to be a ginger. Who gives a crap about the carrot top insults? (which I never got, because aren't carrots green on the top? In primary school someone once called me a period head. It is, without a doubt, the weirdest insult I have ever been give. Period head?! Of course, I was mature enough to ignore it. After calling them a poo head because they had brown hair.) The bad thing about being ginger is the fact that you have no control over your skin. First it insists on covering your skin with like spattergroit spots, then it turns red at the drop of a hat.

I attempted to talk in actual english, not the ridiculous babble more commonly found in thirteen year old girls when confronted with the _very very hot, _with a sexy scottish accent (the perfect amount- a nice twinge, but not so thick that you can't understand a word he says) quidditch captain, Jonah Wood.

Why the hell do I rant so much? It completely detracts from the story. And makes me sound like an old person. Long story short, I said he hadn't offended me and he smirked when I blushed, so woohoo and yay, everyone probably thinks that I fancy Potter.

Joyous joy.

15th November

Mary's bugging me. She wanted me, Eva and Rivalee to find out if Lupin liked her, but we've been a bit slack in trying to find out (i.e. didn't bother) and now she's thinking of just asking him out. Nooo!! She can't just _do_ that!

16th November

In transfig. today me and Rivalee decided to try and work out who Lupin liked. We started a quiet, private conversation about guys, and waited for Potter and Black to butt in. They did.

So we were just playing along talking about hot guys (and girls, which wasn't very interesting, but apparently all three of them find Miranda Jessom from Hufflepuff fit and she's not really pretty, but they agreed that it was _personality_ they found sexy. Personality. There's hope for us all- except I just remembered, she's actually really really confident and flirty, so that's probably why. She doesn't have a normal personality.)

Anyhoo. Riva asked Lupin who he liked- Miranda? Mary? She's good at reading people. I'm not. I'm a naive sucker when it comes to people. I didn't see him react, but she might have. So then she moved onto Black, who very reluctantly and with a grimace said Sharon Cauldwell because he's going out with her, and her best friend Teena was only a few desks away.

And _then_ Rivalee asked Potter who _he _liked, and he looked STRAIGHT AT ME and said, perfectly seriously, "Lily".

I went beetroot, and Rivalee just kind of looked round at me like whaaattt?! Plus, he didn't even call me Evans. He called me Lily. LILY. Like it's my name or something. Like when I cut my hand in detention. Why? Why does he do that? That's twice in one month now, I mean it's not like we're married or anything!

"Er...ok..." Rivalee looked kind of flustered and I could swear I saw Black wink at Lupin. I just sat there, dying of mortification.

Thank GOD the bell went then. Me and Riva literally scooped our stuff in our bags and ran for it.

21st November

_Mary 17th birthday_

Mary's birthday today. The Marauders sang to her, like they did to Evanna. They seem to be making it into some kind of tradition. I told Lupin on patrol tonight that if they dared to do that on my birthday I would kill them. He promised to not sing, but he did say that he probably wouldn't be able to stop 'Prongs' and 'Padfoot'.

Prongs? What does that MEAN?! I bet Potter came up with it. I wonder what Freud would say.

28th November

What a rubbish day.

I woke up with aching legs and realised that I was feeling the effects of running up and down the stairs approximately one million times last night, as forced to by Mary in a misguided attempt to get fit. I _told_ her that it'd be killing us in the morning, but NOOO apparently we're unhealthy and need to do exercise so that we don't get obese and die of a heart attack. I was then proved right this morning when I tried to get up and discovered that I was, in fact, crippled.

Anyway, it chucking it down and I'd left my umbrella in Herbology yesterday, so I had to wear my hood in order to stop it from getting wet and going all flicky as I hobbled down to Herbology. I look like an elf in my hood, what with being vertically challenged and all, so when Evanna offered me half of her umbrella I gratefully accepted and put down my hood. Unfortunately the brolly only covered half of my head, so the right side of my head was wet.

Then when we got to the greenhouse, it turned out that Sprout was off (my only lesson today, might I add, so I got up for NO reason). The muggle studies teacher, Robbins, said that Sprout had the roofers in, so either she has someone repairing the roof of one of the greenhouses and she has to stand over them, or it was some kind of euphemism for her being on period, which, if it is, is simply disgusting (I do not want to know about my teacher's menstrual cycle, thank you very much) and doesn't make sense anyway. So I got my umbrella and we traipsed back up.

Evanna's umbrella is so cool. It has this button and when you press it, up pops the brolly! And Carmelita's has eyes. Why is mine so boring? The only special talent that mine has is to blow completely inside out, wind or no wind.

And patrol sucked because this castle is FREEZING. Why can't they get central heating? Ok, I get that it would ruin the effect of magical overkill that Hogwarts has and isn't very historically accurate but come on. 82% of people who freeze to death every year die because they're on a mountain, or because they're in Antarctica or something. 2% freeze to death in other ways, and the rest of us perish in the halls of Hogwarts.

Good old November.

30th November

Black and Potter blew a toilet up today.

They are SO mature. And Black has an unhealthy obsession with blowing things up. It's not normal if you ask me.

I was in the second floor toilets, which I hate because they smell like public ones, and the just came sauntering out of this cubicle. Cocky gits. And Amy Bell was like "Ooh, what have you two been up to?"

And Molly Prewitt was like "Who cares? GET OUT!"

And Potter smirked and said "With pleasure." As they walked out Black was like "alright ladies?" Then when they got to the door, they ran.

And then the tiolet exploded.

I honestly thought that Molly was going to blow up as well. She got saturated with water and whatever else is in there. Ew, I don't want to think about that. But yeah… I think she's going to skin them alive. I would not want to get on the wrong side of her...

**A/N Thanks to those who reviewed and reminded me that I still had this story! Please review and et me know what you thought, feedback adored, praise loved even more... XD**


	4. December

1st December

Not funny. Peeves the prick just bombed us with water bombs and when that got boring he moved onto flour. What a bastard! I'm soaked and covered in flour and the bath in the prefects bathroom is taking _forever_ to fill up.

It's such a crap prank anyway. Nick (of the nearly headless variety) informed me that he's been doing it for years. He'll probably be pulling it when my kids come here. (Ew, not that I'm planning on pushing any kids out but you know what I mean.)

5th December

Oh, my god. That's it. My childhood has officially ended. Mum and Dad are going to Germany for their twenty year anniversary or something, I don't know, and I don't care because this means that I have to stay at school for Christmas.

Germany. I ask you. I mean what's Germany got that home hasn't? Sausages and lederhosen, that's what.

Oh god. No stocking. No special Christmas Eve dinner with Grandma and Grandad. No muggle TV specials. No Wizard of Oz!!

Oh my god! I know I'm nearly 17 and will be a legal adult in like a month and should be past childish traditions like this but…it won't be Christmas without a row with Petunia.

11th December

Oh bloody bloody bloody hellfire. Guess who's decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas? Yep, that's right: James Potter and Sirius Black, otherwise known as the boys who have no mission in life except to annoy me.

When Potter mentioned it I actually squeaked "What? _Why?_"

"I see you can barely contain your excitement." said Black drily.

"Well, you see it's a full time job being your stalker Evans," explained Potter seriously. "And you're staying, so I am too."

"And ever good soldier needs someone to watch his back" Black chipped in cheerfully "Et voila, here I am."

Can he speak French by the way? I must ask him.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Oh wait that wasn't funny." I said. "You should be a double act."

"Double act?" repeated Potter, looking nonplussed. Stupid purebloods, they've got no idea about the muggle world. I don't think they've got round to comedy yet, they're a bit behind, the magic community.

"Two comedians who work together…like French and Saunders?"

Blank looks.

"Whatever, Lily. Why are you really staying?" asked Riva. She doesn't get the muggle references either. My friends are fools.

By a weird coincidence Potter's parents are going away too, although it's because his mum isn't very well, not because they've managed to not kill each other for twenty years, like mine. And Black hates his family. I heard from Evanna that he lived at the Potters in the holidays because he hated them so much. I think he's a knob, but it takes guts to walk out on your family. So anyway, obviously if Potters not going home, Black isn't either. (How weird would that be? Christmas day, all around the table- more turkey Sirius? Oh yes, thanks Mrs. P, it's a shame James decided not to come…awkward)

Which means that I'M stuck with them over Christmas, unless I can persuade Rivalee or Evanna to stay with me. I tried that with Mary though and she was like er, no.

I love my friends. I'm glad to see that they care so much over my welfare over the holidays. _I'd_ stay with _them_.

(Ok, probably not. But I never claimed to be the best friend ever *cough* like Riva *cough*)

15th December

Evanna is officially my best friend. I nearly cried when she said that she'd stay with me.

Although I have a sneaking suspicion that it has less to do with me and more to do with Sirius effing Black. Yeah, Eva, I saw you flirting at breakfast.

What the hell is it about the Marauders? _They're not that great._ And now Eva's flirting with Sirius and Mary's all loopy for Lupin (see what I did there? Be impressed). Personally, I think that there is WAY more chance of Sirius and Evanna getting together than there is of Mary and Lupin. I mean, I think Sirius quite likes Evanna, and they did used to go out with each other in fourth year.

There's just one tiny little problem- Sharon Cauldwell, Black's increasingly clingy and paranoid bunny boiler girfriend. You know she practically clawed my eyes out the other day because was talking to him. All I was saying was that Slughorn was going to kill him if he blows up another potion, and I'm not going to stop him. In fact I'll hold Sirius while he does it. And this, according to crazy bitch Sharon, counts as flirting.

She's got a screw loose. Even if he doesn't fancy Evanna, Sirius should get out that while he's still got some balls. Because if he goes any further, she is going to pull them off. With her bare hands.

16th December

Thank god it's the last day of term tomorrow and we have Hogsmeade on the 18th. The only thing is, Potter asked us if we wanted to go into Hogsmeade with them and Riva said yes before I could say no. And Mary's worrying about what to wear and I just feel irritated because I've TOLD her Lupin's not interested but she's still trying to impress him. Gah!! Friends are so annoying!!

I think I'm premenstrual.

No, I'm not. It's just that THE WHOLE WORLD IS SO ANNOYING!!

17th December

OH GOD, NOOOO!!!!

PETTIGREW has decided to stay at Hogwarts for xmas. Why why WHY?!

I made Riva tell Evanna. There was no was _I_ was going to let Evanna know that her stalker is staying here too, when the only reason she's staying is to keep me company.

We could have gone to Eva's, but she hates her step mum and there's not much room anyway with all her half-brothers who regard Eva as this freak because they're muggles.

I could have gone to Riva's, but she's going to Hawaii ith her parents like she does every goddamn year.

And Mary's parents are really really strict and I would have more fun here with only Potter for company than if I went to her house.

(And I was premenstrual by the way. But I swear to god that wasn't the problem yesterday. I actually asked myself: is this hormones? And the answer was no. But now I think the answer was yes...)

18th December

Hogsmeade trip today. It was fun, but bloody freezing so we spent most of the time huddled up in the 3 broomsticks watching Black and Potter attempt to flirt with the new barmaid, Rosmerta. As if she's interested she's like 25 and looks like a model, and they're scrawny sixteen year olds. Black took advantage of the fact that he was able to legally buy firewalker while Potter was stuck with butterbeer, but Rosmerta was just like isn't it past your bedtime?

I think I could get along well with Rosmerta.

A bunch of Slytherins in like third year started trying to get us to fight or something, the weird little shits. Slytherins. They just don't _get_ the heirarchy of the school do they? Rosmerta kicked them out.

Rivalee, however, missed most of this because she spent most of her time flirting with some guy in the pub, who was definataly not a student, but she seemed to know quite well.

Potter was being really nice today, but quite flirty and touchy feely. Mary accused me of flirting with him. Oh, yeah, ok.

22nd December

So. It's just me, Eva, Black and Potter. Oh, and Pervboy. But he doesn't count.

Me and Evanna have spent a lot of the time avoiding him. Ewwww, he is so gross. I decided to be a good friend and go and talk to Sirius about it (he can be Evanna's knight in shining armour…puke puke.) but I'm not sure it went so well. This is what happened (roughly, it's not like a total transcription there was no one to write it down or anything, and I'm not memo the memory man)

Me: Can I talk to you?

S: (grunts) What about?

Me: Evanna. (Well, THAT gets his attention pretty quickly. He sits bolt upright)

S: (urgently) What?

Me: (smiles to self- well that's what I tried to do because I thought it would sound good, but I don't think it was very secret because he saw it and got all grumpy.)

S: I thought it was going to be something important.

Me: My, my, aren't we hormonal today? Or is it just concern for you "ex-girlfriend" that's made you cranky? (I know, I know. That _may_ have been the point where the conversation wnet wrong. Or the "secret" smile.)

S: (glares) Hows your little mind games with Prongs going?

Me: What mind games?

S: The one where you flirt with him and make him think he's got a shot, then turn him down.

Me: I DON'T FLIRT WITH JAMES!!! And anyway, you're just as bad with Eva!

S: (smirks) You just called him James. Maybe it's not mind games…?

Me: (tries to swallow irritation- why am I talking in present tense? I HATE it when people do that! I'm going to stop now) Look, I didn't come here to bicker I came here to ask you to do something about your friend-

S: I'm not listening to you bitch about Prongs.

Me: Oh, it's not _Potter_!

S: Then who? Lupin?

Me; No, not Lupin you stupid twat, bloody Pettigrew that's who!

S: Oh.

Me: Yeah

S: _Oh._

Me: Yeah. (I realised that this could go on for a while so I carried on.) He's a creep and he's weirding us out and she doesn't even like him- in that way (didn't want to insult his friends again, he gets quite violent when you do that) Kay? Thanks.

I stood up to go, but he grabbed my wrist. "We have tried you know. Me and James and Remus. We've told him."

"Well, you don't seem to have made much of an impression on him." I said.

He grinned "We'll try again. Promise."

So. A success? Have I saved my friend from the clutches of Pervy Pettigrew? Will Sirius Black rescue her? Find out in next weeks episode!

What does he mean, _**mind games**????_

24th December

Oh. My. God.

OH. MY. GOD.

AHHHH!!!! The most embarrassing thing just happened!!

So, I went to the library to drop off a book and on my way back Potter appeared from nowhere. He literally walked out of a wall and scared me half to death. I nearly had a bloody heart attack.

Anyway me and Potter were walking back to the common room just chatting and I tripped- I'm not sure what on. Dust particles probably.

And Potter caught me and we did that weird movie thing that we've done before where we seem to move in slow motion and end up looking into each others eyes. It's like a bad mills and boon book. (are there any _good_ mills and boon books?)

And for a second- just a tiny winy split milli second- I was visted by the urge to kiss him.

I did NOT just admit that.

Clearly I'm going mad. Luckily the larger, much more normal part of me was like NOOO DON'T DO IT!!

And thankgod just then our weird film moment ended right then because we heard this huge "woooOOOOO!" right above us. It was Peeves and he was cackling like a lunatic. Which he is. Potter shot this spell at him (langlock or something which I am so going to test out on Black) and off zoomed Peeves leaving me and Potter alone.

Then Potter did this double take thing as he glanced up. So I looked up. And nearly had another heart attack. (Not a good day for my heart) There was a sprig of mistletoe over us.

Yes.

Mistletoe.

MISTLETOE OVER ME AND JAMES POTTER.

Bloody house elves.

He did this weird little smile and bent down to kiss my cheek only I was still freaked out about the mistletoe and my brain wasn't quite in gear so I didn't click what he was going to do, so I moved my head slightly and he kissed me on the lips.

HE KISSED ME ON THE LIPS.

Very gently, very softly but very very nicely.

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!

I mean it's POTTER. He talks and I think "you talk such bullshit". I look at him and think "you're so arrogant". My heart doesn't flip, I don't smile involuntarily...I just don't like him in that way!

So why am I so worked up over a kiss? For gods sake Lily, grow up!!

26th December

Yesterday was woken up at the crack of dawn by a sound like a canon blast. I opened one eye blearily to see Evanna stumble across the room, so I snuggled back down. She opened the door, let out a scream, I sat up and went for my wand but missed and hit the bed post (owww) and Eva barrelled backwards into the nearest bed. (Mary's.)

And in jumped Potter and Black, grinning all over their smug little faces.

And I had no make up on. And the rattiest pyjamas I own. Obviously. If I'd been wearing the nicest pyjamas in the world and my make up was perfect, no one would come and see me)

I yanked my quilt right up and over my head so hard that all my presents fell off the end.

"Get OUT!" yelled Evanna.

"Morning ladies." I heard Black say and I could just TELL he was smirking.

"How the hell did you get up here? I thought the staircase was enchanted!" I shouted, poking my head out so I could send evil glares at them, and hope that today was the day that my superpower of laser-beam-eyes revealed itself.

It didn't.

"It is." said Black, plonking himself on Evanna's bed while Potter sat at the end of mine. "We climbed up the bannister."

"Good, eh?" siad Potter proudly. "It was Padfoot's idea." Black lay back on Evanna's bed with a self satisfied smile.

"Congratulations." Eva said sarcastically. "Now get the hell out of here before I curse you."

"Empty threat." countered Black. "Your wands here."

Evanna and I exchanged a glance. Then she shrugged and got out of Mary's bed. Black and Potter stared at her- she was wearing shorts and a strappy top and looked like a supermodel, the bitch- so I kicked Potter.

"Stop gorming." I hissed.

"Jealous?" he smirked. So I kicked him again, harder, and he got up, rubbing his leg. Good.

"Aw, come on Evans, admit it, you want me." he said.

"Am I that transparent?" I shot back. "And here I was thinking that I was keeping my obvious lust for you well hidden."

He blinked, then grinned again. "Ok, you win."

Boom. Yeah I won. In your face.

"Budge it Black." said Evanna "This is my bed."

"Does this mean we can stay?"

Evanna said "Yes." just as I said "no." So then we looked at each other and had a silent mind fight, while the boys stared at us.

Eventually I sighed. "If you must."

Potter cheered but Evanna suddenly looked worried "Hey, where's Pettigrew?" she asked "He's not coming is he?"

"Wormtail?" Potter snorted "He still in bed the lazy sod."

Evanna looked relieved and Black gave her this little glance that makes me think that he's not just looking out for an ex....he LOVES her, he wants to HUG her, he wants to KISS her...

ANYWAY.

They wanted to open presents with us so we said we'd meet them downstairs. We leant them Riva and Mary's pillows (which are now covered in filth- honestly the house elves are useless. All they care about is hanging fricking mistletoe up) and they slid down the stairs.

As soon as the door was shut we sprang into action, getting dressed and made up in 12 1/2 minutes,which I thought was pretty impressive. The boys didn't. They were slobbing on the sofa in hoodies the scruffy gits.

"God, what took you so long?" moaned Black, sitting up, then raised his eyebrows when he noticed my dress. (admittedly, quite short) "Aw, Evans, you didn't have to get all dressed up for us." he grinned.

"Or get dressed at all..." said Potter, looking at my legs in a way that made me wish I'd put jeans on. Flares preferably, even though I hate them. Or a tent.

"Looks like Evanna didn't." said Black as she tripped down the stairs behind me in a skirt that was WAY shorter than my dress. Black could hardly take his eyes off her. She knows how to get his attention doesn't she? Ooh, why would she do that?...oh yeah, because she WANTS him.

So we opened pressies and lazed around until it was nearly dinner, when Eva made the boys go and get changed. When they came back, Black offered Eva his arm which she OBVIOUSLY took so I had no choice but to take Potter's arm, while Pettigrew perved away behind us.

Dinner was amazing, but I ate too much, _quelle surprise_, and I kept feeling Potter's eyes on me which made me feel self concious that I had gravy all round my mouth (so, I like to drown my food in gravy. Is that really such a crime?).

Pettigrew wasn't feeling very well so he went to see Madam Pomfrey and we spent the afternoon sitting on cushions sliding down the boys staircase, which was funny but not as hilarious as when Longbottom and his girlfriend came out of his room right at the top of the tower and slid all the way down.

After we got detention (stupid Potter- his idea, so his fault) we sat by the fire talking for ages, until like two. It was actually a really great christmas. Especially once I taught everyone the words to the Wizard of Oz and we sang them and danced around. Then it was a real christmas. You know, I never thought I'd say this, but the Marauders sometimes aren't that bad.

**A/N Please review!! =] **


End file.
